A Clumsy Pup's Crush
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Marshall has feelings for the new pup Everest, but doesn't know how to tell her. He doesn't even know if she likes him. But it turns out, why Skye talks to Everest, she might still have feelings for Marshall. Wonder what will happen? An Marshall x Everest oneshot


**Paw Patrol: A Clumsy Pup's Crush**

**Yep! Once again I'm doing another Paw Patrol frantic. I know I am WAY too old for this show, but it is actually pretty good, and all my fic on it so far have done pretty well, so why not. That and I have liked several more ideas for Paw Patrol stories. This one is on Marshall x Everest because I REALLY REALLY wanted to do this. Mainly cause I support Marshall x Everest almost as much as Chase x Skye. So I hope you guys like this one. **

Today was the day that all of the Paw Patrol had to organize all the stuff in their doghouses. It was Rocky idea to help get rid of stuff that they didn't need anymore and to make their houses cleaner. Skye finished early, so she went to Katie's. But all the boys were still organizing things. All the old stuff they didn't need, they toss away.

"Who knew that we have so much junk we don't use." Zuma said.

"Anything that good we don't need we can just give away and anything that can be recycle can be stored in those bins." Rocky said. "Don't lose. Reuse it."

"This is really a lot of work." Chase said.

"I'm use to doing this all the time." Rocky said.

"Hey. Where's Marshall?" Rubble said. "He hasn't really put much stuff up."

"I think he's in his doghouse." Chase said. "I'll go find him."

So Chase went off to Marshall's doghouse to see what's up. Marshall was still in his doghouse and looking at a few pictures he had. Some of them were of a certain female husky, Everest.

"*sign* Everest. I wonder how you feel about me." Marshall thought.

"Marshall?" Chase said outside of Marshall's house.

Marshall got surprised and hides his photos of Everest under his back.

"Oh. Um...hey Chase." Marshall said nervously.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Totally fine." Marshall said still hiding his photos.

"Haha." Chase laughed.

"What's so funny?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall, take it from me. I know how it's like when you like a girl and hide photos of her from your friends." Chase said with a smirk.

"Is it that obvious?" Marshall asked.

Chase nodded his head.

"Okay. I still like Everest." Marshall said.

"Why don't you just tell her? I'm sure she likes you too." Chase said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"She doesn't like me and my chances of finding love are completely destroy." Marshall said weeping a bit.

"Come on Marshall. You have to take the chance." Chase said. "You told me the same thing with Skye. Now I'm telling you to do the same with Everest."

"Everest. I wonder what she is doing right now." Marshall asked.

Everest was actually at Katie's getting a makeover with Skye. Skye was just finish taking a bubble bath while Katie was brushing Everest's fur.

"Ah yes. That's a good point. Right there." Everest said enjoying the brushing.

"Seems like you love to get brushed Everest." Katie said.

"Ah. Nothing like a nice bubble bath to make me feel great." Skye said.

"Want to look good for Chase?" Everest asked.

"Guess it's obvious, isn't it." Skye said blushing a bit.

"Almost as obvious as Katie liking Ryder." Everest said.

"What? I...don't like Ryder that way." Katie reacting with a bit of blushing.

"Haha! The look on you face says otherwise." Everest said.

"Ok. Maybe I like Ryder a little bit." Katie said.

"I knew you had a thing for him. I think the only one who doesn't know is Ryder himself." Skye stated.

"Just don't tell anyone else. That includes Ryder." Katie said.

"Don't worry. We won't tell." Everest said.

"Your secret is safe with us." Skye said. "Well, I better get back to the lookout."

"I'll come too." Everest said. "Later Katie."

"See ya girls." Katie said waving goodbye.

So Skye and Everest walk their way back to the lookout while also have some girl talk.

"I got to say. It's great to have another girl on the team." Skye said.

"Take it from the husky who had several brothers. It's a blessing for me too." Everest said.

The girls all giggled a bit.

"So Everest, girl pup to girl pup, is there any pup that you like?" Skye asked.

"Wha...wha...what?" Everest said with bright red cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like any of the guys?" Skye asked.

"I...can't really say." Everest said.

"Really? So not Zuma, Rocky, or Rubble?" Skye said.

"Those three are just really nice pups. That's all." Everest said.

"You don't like Chase, do you?" Skye said with a look.

"Don't worry. Chase's is nice, but a bit to serious for me." Everest said. "Besides, he perfect for you, Skye."

"Heh heh! Yeah. I'm glad to have him." Skye said smiling. "Well that only leaves Marshall, but you know how he can be."

"True. Marshall can be pretty clumsy. In fact, he's the silliest pup that I've ever met." Everest admitted. "But he's also the sweetest, caring pup I've met. Guess that's what I lo..."

Just then, Everest stop talking when she realized what she was ABOUT to said. Her cheeks were turning red again.

"...li...like about him. Yeah, that's what I like about him." Everest said nervously.

"Were you about to say..." Skye said before being stopped.

"No. I said 'like'." Everest said still nervous.

"But it sound like you were gonna say..." Skye said trying to finish.

"I'm telling you. I said 'like'." Everest said even more nervous.

Then, it hit Skye. What she was about to say, how she was talking about Marshall, the way she was acting, being super nervous. It hit Skye like a ton of dog treats.

"Oh...my...gosh! YOU LIKE MARSHALL!" Skye shouted out.

Everest's face turned completely bright red.

"Uhh..uhh...uhhhhhh..." That was all Everest could say.

"Of course. That's why you act so different around him. You...like...Marshall." Skye said smirking.

Everest tried to do her best not to say anything. But Skye knew too much. So she had to say something and that was the true.

"PROMISE YOU WON'T TELL?" Everest said covering Skye mouth with her paw.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Skye thought to herself.

"Yes. I do like Marshall." Everest said. "Actually, "like" is an understatement."

"So you REALLY like him." Skye said smiling.

"I can't help it." Everest said. "He's really cute. I guess I have a thing for black spotted pups."

"If you like him, you should tell him." Skye said.

"I'm not sure." Everest said shy like. "We haven't even known each other that long."

"If it feels right to you, go for it." Skye said. "Trust on your instincts."

"Wow Skye. That's good advice." Everest said.

"I got it from a box of treats." Skye admitted.

The two girls giggled about the comment. Meanwhile, let's go back to Marshall who was still organizing things in his doghouse.

"Okay. I'll keep my covers here...my teddy bear here...and my comic here." Marshall said organizing his stuff. While he was doing that, someone was by his house.

"Hi, Marshall." Said a girl pup voice. This made Marshall jump.

"Gah!" Marshall shouted. He then turns around to find out it was Everest.

"Everest! Hey!" Marshall said nervously.

"Hey." Everest said also a little nervous.

"What are you do..." Marshall tried to ask what she was doing but tripped on one of his tennis ball. To make things worse, tripped over to Everest and the two went tumbling for a bit. When they stopped, Everest had her back to the ground and Marshall was on top of her. There were also nose to nose with each other. Both pups' faces were red.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! I'm so sorry." Marshall pleading. "Are you hurt?"

Everest just giggled.

"Heehee! Silly pup. I'm fine." Everest said giggling some more.

The two pups were still touching. Both of them wanted to move, but part of them didn't want to move. A thousand things went into Marshall head like, "She's so cute. Our noses are touching. Why am I not moving?". Everest then some unexpected and nuzzle with Marshall's nose. Marshall's face went as red as his truck and he jumped right off of Everest.

"What was that?" Marshall said with a red face.

"What? I was just nuzzling you." Everest said smiling. "Ever heard of Eskimo kissing?"

"Eskimo...kissing?!" Marshall said even more nervous.

"But I got to admit, this was the first time I did it with another pup myself." Everest said blushing a bit.

"Heh..heh heh. Why did you do it with me?" Marshall asked with a red face.

"I couldn't help myself." Everest said with a red face. "You're nose was right there."

Marshall tries to laugh, but he was a nervous wreck. Everest started to feel awkward.

"So, what are you up to?" Everest asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh. Today the pups and I are organizing our houses." Marshall said regaining himself. "I'm kind of the last pup to finish. I'm almost done now."

Everest then sawed a box title "photos".

"What's this Marshall? A box of old pictures?" Everest said opening the box.

"Oh. Those are pictures of the good old day with me before and after the Paw Patrol."

Marshall got out some of the photos to show Everest. Everest sat down by Marshall's right side. Marshall shows her a picture of him as a young puppy with his mom, dad, and brother and sister.

"Here's me with mom and dad. As well as my brother and sister a little bit after we were born." Marshall said.

"Is that little one in the middle you?" Everest asked.

"You guessed it." Marshall said.

"Awww. Even without your spots, you were so cute back then." Everest said.

"Th...thanks!" Marshall said blushing.

He then shows him a picture of him standing by his dad.

"This is me with my dad, Blazer." Marshall said. "He taught me everything I know about being a fire pup."

"Wow. So cool. It must be great to have a dad like him." Everest said.

Marshall nodded. Marshall then got out more pictures of him with his dad, Chase, Chase's dad, and several more pictures of him and Chase.

"This is a picture of Chase, his dad Trigger, my dad, and I the day after I met Chase." Marshall said. "After that day, we became insist best friends."

"You have a lot of pictures here with Chase. So guys have known each other for that long?" Everest asked.

"He was one of my first real pup friends and I was his." Marshall said. "It was also the day we formed the Paw Patrol."

"So, you two became the first real members?" Everest asked.

"That's right. My dad, Chase's dad, and Ryder's dad train us all to handle any problems with the town. They also counted on us to find more pups to join us." Marshall said.

"Marshall. You're so cool." Everest said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Umm...thanks." Marshall said brushing the back of his head. "Man, I think that's the first time a girl has said that about me."

Marshall talked more and shows her more photos. Everest enjoyed hearing his stories but was starting to get a little sleepy. So she got a little closer to Marshall and lay her head down to Marshall's head.

"Umm...are you ok?" Marshall asked.

"I'm just a little sleepy. Do you mind if I rest by you...for a bit?" Everest asked.

"Su...sure. I don't mind." Marshall said happily.

"Good. Thanks." Everest said smiling.

Everest closes her eyes as she lay next to Marshall, feeling his warmth.

"He's so warm." Everest said to himself. "Guess he's more than just a fire pup."

"For a snow pup, she actually pretty warm." Marshall said to himself.

So the rested with each other, as well feeling the warmth of each other. As they rest, Chase happens to be walking by and see the two sleeping and smiles.

"Way to go, Marshall." Chase said in his head.

He then walks off to Skye's doghouse. You know, to see how she was doing. That...and to do the same with his girl. Staying close with someone you care a lot about.

**THE END**

**So, how did you guys like my first One-Shot on Paw Patrol. Yes I still plan to do more stories. The show has given me way too many good ideas to use. So I definitely plan to do a few more. Including and Marshall x Everest and Chase x Skye story in the near future.**


End file.
